After it All
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Katniss thought the Hunger Games was over... Katniss thought she was done fighting. Now, the Mockingjay Headquarters demands President Katniss to give the Capitol what they deserve. Katniss wants peace, not war. Now, she has to decide the fate of a hundred people. Watch the threatening Capitol Destruction, which is the Hunger Games, as they fight for a victor...
1. Prologue

_After it All... _

Katniss kissed her baby boy on the head and he giggled slightly. Behind her, a dark haired girl whacked Katniss and ran away. Playfully, Katniss charged at the little girl and laughed as she felt her hair fall into her fingers. Katniss touched noses with her, then giggled slightly. In the room, the baby boy began to cry. Quickly, a man ran to go get him. Katniss smirked at the handsome man, then said to her little girl that watched Katniss kindly, "Do you wanna go scare daddy, Prim? Do you?" The little girl laughed hard and giggled playfully. "Let's go," she whispered. "Be quiet now."

Prim stalked up to the room, watching her father lay the baby boy in bed. Prim smiled at Katniss, then got into a leaping position. Then, Prim leaped up to the man, going on his back immediately. The man, known as Peeta, roared playfully, attempting to pull her off. Katniss came in, leaning against the doorway as he threw her in the air, catching her once she fell. Katniss smirked again, watching Peeta's muscles flex then go back. Prim screamed joyfully, then jumped down to her mother again. Peeta grinned and asked, "Did your mother make you do this? Did your mother disturb River and I?" River was the boy's name.

Katniss looked at Prim, shaking her head. Prim grinned cheerfully and crossed her arms. She put her two front teeth over her lip and spoke, "Noooo."

"Oh yeah," Peeta itched the back of his head. "I guess I can tickle you because it was YOUR idea!"

Screaming cheerfully, Prim tried to run away, only to be picked up and tickled by Peeta. Katniss joined in, grabbing Peeta's arm. In the crib, Katniss heard River giggling as he watched the three fight each other in a playful way. Katniss grabbed River and threw him up, catching him. She tickled him saying, "And you thought you were getting away with this, River! Ha! Never!"

As they played, Katniss heard the doorbell ring. She said she'll be back then went to the front door of her home. Peeking through the peep hole, Katniss saw two men. They were new to the _Mockingjay Headquarters_, which was a place where the Capitol used to hold the Panem leaders. Now, Katniss was one of the leaders, and was the president. The two men that came by the door were assistants. Basically agents that kept the Panem, now called the Memory, safe. Once Katniss opened the front door, he man in the suit with the purple tie said, "We have to do something to the Capitol. Millions of them are protesting in the Quarters." The Quarters were like Districts; therefore, there were four of them and they kept the Capitol in them.

"Quarter One has killed many Agents, Katniss," the man with the purple tie tapped his ear. He whispered quietly, "Some have even raided the _Mockingjay Headquarters_ and almost killed some leaders. Katniss, we need to send them to a game like the Hunger Games. There are so many of them, and we need to take down a few. For everyone's sake, please do this. Also, we need you to cut down their food and property. With that, we need to plan a game for them. The _Mockingjay Headquarters _Hunger Games will have to begin again."

"Let us plan this later," Katniss narrowed her eyes. "Later later. Like, when my youngest child turns ten. I am pretty sure it will only get a little bit worse by then. If it doesn't, we shall attack them for the sake of the _Mockingjay Headquarters_. I will see you two soon. Don't bother me unless there is something to be bother by. Got that, Mr. Glock and Mr. Sherly?"

"Yes ma'am," they both echoed. Then, they went off to their silver car, alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hey guys! Silent's Screams here! I am telling you the story where Katniss is going to have to bring the Capitol to their fate. About a hundred kids will be sent to the New Hunger Games, known as the _Capitol's Destruction_. It is basically revenge on the Capitol for all they have done and a stop to their fighting and rallying on the streets of the _Mockingjay Headquarters_. Katniss now has to decide the fate of the Capitol, which might be the biggest challenge in the whole world of the Memory. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Edeney's POV **

I was two when the revolution of the Mockingjay began. After they won, I was forced to give up my family and I's fancy clothing. We were forced to give up our beautiful home on _Gain Street_. The stupid Katniss Everdeen won. Now, they are setting up a dreadful "surprise" for us. Each Quarter has to listen to her speak, listen to her horrible voice.

I saw Katniss with her fire dress that she wore on her interview she did just as I was born. I watched her smirk at our ugly faces, scratched up with faded makeup and molding tattoos. I stuck my tongue out at her, wishing she could see it. However, I knew that Katniss Everdeen would not look at a Capitol child's ugly face and get afraid. I was a horrible killer, in her perspective. The death of the world. I didn't even do anything, and neither did my parents in the Capitol! They were sentenced to death just for having dinner with President Snow ONE NIGHT! How silly is that?

Katniss spoke on the wooden stage, her cherry red lips barely touching the microphone, "Good day, Quarter Two. Do any of you remember the Hunger Games that you punished us with? Yes, you might. Now, we are making what is called the Capitol Games, for a punishment. We shall send eight children, four girls and four boys, out to the games to fight. Instead of a reaping, we will have mourning day. Anther thing is, is that if a couple is truly in love, we will have heart meters to check, and if they survive, they both win. A day where the Capitol is mourning for their children, eight to eighteen! Yes, I know how young. Therefore, we are writing all of your names down on a paper. When I am done speaking to you about the arena and Capitol Games, I shall choose the tributes. Understand?"

A moan that turned into a low "yes" echoed through the building.

"Good."

Most of the words Katniss said were not her own. The tiny tremble I should hear, sounded as if she did not want to do this. She seemed to have memorized lines to tell us, as if this were some sort of play! Katniss went on, "It shall be very much like the Hunger Games, only with more talented sorts."

After her boring talk, I watched the "Agents" place a cauldron up near her. She smiled and walked over to the bowl. Sticking out her hand, high to the sky, she placed it in. Slowly, I saw her fingers running through the mess of cards that shook underneath her. The bowl shook as her elbow whacked it, nearly falling over. When she finally chose one, she read aloud, "Sinthia Tellbot!"

My friend! Dammit! That was my friend Sinthia, who I knew all my life. She'd always been a pathetic loser, who couldn't even watch the Hunger Games when she was three. I watched it when I was two! Also, Sinthia is socially awkward, so I know she won't make good alliances, either. Sinthia needed serious help, and needed it very fast.

Next, Katniss declared, "Kestrel Wagonson!"

The vicious dusty haired girl trotted up to the stage. Even for being poor, that girl always ended up spoiled rotten. Also, Kestrel was a good charisma kid and talks a lot to people. Too, Kestrel is intelligent and strong, like a Career, but better. Anyone watching these games will enjoy her battle skill and technique. Anyone who watches her at school does! She is a good liar and perfect kiss-up, who knows what she is doing and how she is going to work it out. Usually, her plans have really good strategy.

"Lany Bilbo!"

I didn't really know the eighteen year old girl. I just knew her, since my friend used to be good friends with her. My friend never really talked about her; though, said something rude about her once.

The last card was being chosen, and Katniss looked like she was looking for someone specific. Then, she grabbed one at the way bottom, that no one thought she would choose. She held it up to the air and read with a powerful, booming voice, "Edeney Clark!"

"Oh God!" I accidentally blurted out. I covered my mouth. _This isn't much of an entrance,_ I began to think. Slowly, I walked towards the Agents, who awaited me down the alley-like line. I gulped and walked beside them. I looked for volunteers, though I knew the Capitol was too prideful to even say someone did a good job at something. I came up to Katniss, beside Lany. The awkward silence seemed way more awkward, and for some reason, a very dangerous type of silence. I felt like these people below me were actually... hungry.

As I waited, I heard Katniss say, "Now for the boys." She chose one, who was Juno Roberts. The second was Kellan Drifer. The third was Rody Elgato. Finally, the forth was Jay Quinn. Jay... The most handsomest kid alive! Well, the only. Everyone else was "okay" in my point of view. Especially compared to... to Jay.

Katniss smirked at us, like cooked meat. Then, she held up the letters she opened, threw them at the crowd, and shouted, "The Mockingjay is the way!"

For some stupid reason, that was the strangest thing they could ever make up. "May the odds be ever in your favor" was a WAY better motto than the one they had made up. To me, it sounded like a dumb idea to copy us.


End file.
